


In a Fit of Yellow Panic

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [10]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April's allowed to hate her body - it's her right - but she doesn't know how to handle Andy looking at her like she's the only person on the planet when she thinks like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Fit of Yellow Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of the Start of Something Beautiful/Cut storyline that I've been working on since around September. As such, it kinda doesn't make much sense (save for the whole smut thing) unless you've read that. Takes place directly after Chapter 3 of the original story.
> 
> No underage because both characters were the age of consent in Indiana throughout the High School era of this story. Properly addressing the "first time nervousness" prompt I got and did middling with Edge of Sanity.

April sat there in her room like that, with her legs over the armrest of the chair and in Andy's lap, for a while trying to piece together everything that was happening right then. Her arms crossed over the back of his neck and the only thing that interested her then was the feeling of sitting there and kissing him. Normally nights like these ended with the same thing - her sweater would be gone, and then she'd remember and make him leave - but after that night, and after the way Andy looked at her and told her he loved her, she didn't really care.

She didn't care that the weird, bumpy scars on her arms were rubbing against his skin and probably making him uncomfortable. There wasn't much to care about when his tongue slipped in her mouth and she leaned into him further. Andy's legs were still stretched out to her bed, all while April curled in that awkward position near him, and it felt so amazing that she barely registered him breaking away.

"I should probably go," he said with a chuckle, not taking his eyes off her lips. "Getting late... and, uh, yeah. Your mom probably wouldn't-"

"Stay," she interrupted, tightening her grip around his neck and staring, "please?"

"Sure," Andy didn't hesitate to answer. "I can, like, sleep on the floor-"

Shutting him up was easy when she went back to kissing him, moving one hand awkwardly to the back of his head, pushing him to deepen the kiss. Andy finally pulled his legs back so that he was sitting normally, holding onto April's waist and she shivered pleasantly when fingers met her skin underneath the undershirt. The best measure for how far they were going is that April's lips were starting to actually hurt, and her tongue was kind of tired weirdly enough, but Andy kept going and she didn't want him to stop.

Those hands kept moving until they sat flat against her lower back and April felt scared and somehow sure of herself all at once. There was a moment of hesitation when she returned to his lips and Andy seemed to notice, suddenly stilling his hands in their short, slow movements.

"Sorry," he said in a small voice, looking down, "I didn't mean to get all fast and stuff on you. I know you said we're not supposed to."

"Who cares what I said?" April whispered to him, stopping his hands when they made to move from under her shirt. 

"Well, last time you got real mad at me," he laughed, referencing the last time she showed him the scars and her screaming. "I don't wanna make you uncomfortable-"

"Shut up," April returned and shook her head, moving back to kissing him before suddenly stopping. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too, remember?" Andy said with a gigantic grin on his face. "I just told you, like, ten minutes ago."

April remembered, it wasn't that hard. There wasn't much that was easier than remembering how incredible watching his face go from shy to insanely happy when she reciprocated and let him know what she was feeling. In some ways it should have been hilarious that she was being so coy with him but April was starting to forget anything that wasn't Andy's unevenly calloused fingers on the hollow of her spine and his patchwork attempt at facial hair.

It was almost impossible to avoid the obvious movements of his hips as she felt something hard push into the back of her thigh, but April only smiled into his lips and refused him escape. 

Without a word, April finally moved her arms from around Andy's neck and moved them cautiously to his arms. He wasn't entirely pudge, and she noted that before, but now that she was this close to him and there must be bruises forming on her mouth, she thought, the feeling of some amount of muscle underneath him tensing up was strangely satisfying. It didn't help that his legs kept constantly tightening and he grunted into her mouth more than once but she had moved on from his arms to his stomach under the shirt.

His belly was just as warm and weirdly sweaty as the rest of him but she just kept imagining waking up in the middle of the night with all of this wrapped around her and April had to ignore the instant warmth in her stomach and wetness lower in response to that thought. She even felt heat rise to her face at realizing she was getting rapidly more turned on by being in this position and moving up his body.

"We can stop... if you want," Andy finally said and his eyes were glazed over with something April barely recognized. "It's all you, April."

"Then I say," and she left a kiss on his jaw before continuing, "we _don't_ stop."

She could feel him smile, her lips pressing into his jaw and moving to the side of his neck. All this sitting around and not seeing him fully was getting tiresome, so April moved her fingers around the edge of his shirt and made to tug it off of him. Andy froze for a second but immediately moved to help her, lifting his arms up, until all that mild flab and partial chest muscle was exposed. Eyes transfixed on his chest, she moved her hands over him once before returning to his neck.

Every time she moved from part to part he moaned. His arms had made a small groan, but it counted. When she touched his belly he grunted, and with her hands over his nipples there was a brief hitching of breath that she didn't notice at first. The real fun was when she kissed his neck, because his mouth was fully open and he let out a sigh before moaning when she sucked down. If there was just a hint of an erection before, he was clearly stiff and pushing into the bit where her thighs met.

April couldn't breathe when that happened and didn't realize that she was slowly moving down his chest. She knew what she was doing but felt a strange disconnect when she moved to the floor and his belt was unbuckled in front of her.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," April said slowly, pulling his belt out of the loops and watching it fall.

"What?" Andy asked in a slur, clearly giving in to what April had in mind. 

"Just letting you know so when you're disappointed you don't get to complain," she half-smiled, before pulling at the edge of his jeans. 

"Can't be disappointed," he grinned, leaning his head back into the chair.

His boxers were tented high off of him, and April felt her mouth dry immediately and more of that enthralling dampness course through her. When a hand wrapped around him, and God he was nearly on fire he was that hot all over his shaft just through the boxers, he twitched and made another groaning noise. More of that damned heat went to her face and April knew she was blushing, but it felt good to watch his face go blank and his eyes close just from a simple touch.

When she pulled him out of his underwear April didn't even care that there was an angry redness to the head, or that he was thick and incredibly hard in her hand, only that he moaned again. She hesitated for a second, scooting closer to him, and April felt her mouth water more and more. Soon there was more saliva than she knew what to do with, so she just took the dive she knew she wanted to.

The taste wasn't as bad as she anticipated, or at least that's what she imagined because everything felt amazing with Andy's exasperated sigh. Attempting to push him too far back was met with a harsh realization that she couldn't get much past his head so she kept suckling there and, judging by his hands finding the back of her head and his groans of what she assumed was pleasure, it was the right call. Eventually pulling him an inch or two more in, all that saliva welled up around him and April felt him buck his hips slightly into her mouth and something about that was hotter than anything else.

Then she popped off of him, a slick noise erupting, and some of her spit fell over his cock. She stroked him once, and again, with the spit and he shuddered underneath her. 

"Is that good?" she asked, her voice smaller than she would have liked. She should have used her power over him, not act like a meek little girl. 

"Holy shit," he mumbled and didn't say anything else when her hand slid from the bottom of his shaft all the way back to the tip in one motion.

Moving back down, she found a brief pace and jerked him three or four times in that way before wanting to feel him against her tongue again. Putting her lips around him, she felt around for the underside of him and let her tongue slide around on him awkwardly for a few moments before trying to bob on him. The short movements lead to Andy squeezing her head a little and stopping her halfway through the motion then he pulled her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but should have realized when she saw his dick twitching back and forth like a released doorstop after being held back.

"Nothing. Just... don't wanna, y'know," he gestured towards her. "Didn't want to-"

But April didn't give him time to finish, resuming her mouth's suction around the middle of his shaft. With every bit that she could take pushed up against her cheek she pulled back and gave him one final thrust into her mouth before he groaned loudly and she felt a hot jet spurt into her and fall down her tongue. She wasn't so stupid that she didn't realize he was coming, but it still caught her off guard. 

April's first instinct was to spit it out, but when she opened her eyes mid-pulse and looked up at him he was staring down at her. His eyes were filled with nothing like the pity she was previously terrified of. He just sat there, touching her hair and caressing it, and she gathered as much as she could and gave a great swallow. He laughed a little louder than she'd have liked but the suction of her folding her throat, and the sensation it must have sent through him, left her a tiny bit more of that warm come to taste.

It... wasn't bad. April would have never expected to enjoy going down on a guy, let alone enjoy swallowing, but the way Andy looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him - before and then - made it amazing. But something felt off, something was digging into the back of her mind and telling her otherwise. Even as his breaths slowed down and Andy's face eventually returned to normal, less bright red and not blinking so much while his dick remained half-hard in the air and a vein jutting out the underside harshly through purplish skin, she couldn't stop thinking.

"April that was-"

"Terrible, I know," she grabbed her arms and rubbed them silently, staring away from him and wishing that she wasn't so incredibly turned on just from having his dick in her mouth. "You can go, it's fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Whoa, slow down!" he gasped, moving himself back into his underwear and putting his hands on her shoulders. "That was awesome. You are _awesome._ "

She turned up to look at him and he had the plainest, real expression on his face.

"Yeah?" she smirked when he nodded vigorously. "So you don't wanna go?"

"It'd be pretty messed up of me to leave without returning the favor, anyways," he said with a gleam in his eyes that doubled the flood of arousal. 

Although she tried to say something, Andy just pulled her up and moved back to kissing her. They stood in unison, Andy getting hard again but not quite as unbelievably unmoving as before, and April was left with his hands moving up the front of her shirt quickly. Her breath quickened and April suddenly felt naked without even taking any of her clothes off. It was like she was expected to be something there in that moment that April didn't know she could be.

Again, he noticed. Something about that made April realize that she really did mean it when she said that she loved him.

"You okay?" he asked, hands stopping and moving back outside of her shirt to cup her face. "We can stop whenever. Just tell me."

"Could you look away?" she said, and she realized how stupid it sounded but it felt like what she needed to say.

"What?"

"Ugh, I dunno. I just don't know if you'll..." she sighed and laughed, "you'll see how ugly I really am."

Andy laughed. That was his response, no comforting words just plain laughter. April cracked a smile but then felt bubbling anger rise in her chest. He wasn't supposed to laugh at this stuff, that was definitely not cool at all.

"Don't laugh," she reprimanded him. "I'm serious."

"Really? April you are-"

"Too skinny, short, and always tired," she smacked her arms against her sides, "and I don't have tits like those other girls you dated. Dude, I barely even  _have_ boobs."

"And you're April Ludgate, the coolest person in the world," he said slowly and his eyes had that same amazed glare in them, "who also happens to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I'd say beautiful if she wasn't so weird. Who cares about giant boobs?"

"What?" April stopped suddenly. "What did you say?"

"I said you're really weird. C'mon, you love when I say that-"

"No, you called me beautiful," she said quietly and felt a deep, red heat in her cheeks that she knew he could see. "D'you really think that?"

"Yes," he answered with an almost annoyed breath. "You are... like all of that and more. You're so awesome."

"Don't these bother you?" she put a finger on her forearms and ran down the scars. 

"I mean, kinda but... I told you I don't ignore you for that," he said with a wide smile. "You are so pretty it makes my head hurt, April."

"I think that's just frustration, not attraction," she half-jokes.

"Well, either way you're like thirty times hotter than any other girl," Andy finally shrugged. "Maybe forty."

"Fifty?" April smiled, teasing.

"A thousand," and he walked forward, rendering any response null and void.

So she let him kiss her again and when her hands had moved to the hem of her shirt he held them in his and waited for her to move. With that heat around them, Andy holding onto her, she pulled upward and took the thing off of her. Every inch of her torso, all the bones and the flat stomach, stuck out to her and looked grotesque every time she stared into the mirror. Andy, however, couldn't keep his eyes off of her and his hands still held onto hers while he kissed down her collarbone to her chest as he knelt. 

His mouth touched her stomach and April breathed hard, feeling him move back up her body with awkward movements of his lips and then he was face-to-face with her again. April's eyes fluttered open after shutting so hard in response to his mouth, already impatiently wondering what that'd feel like moving down further and further, and Andy kept smiling. 

"That's creepy," she said with a curve of her lips. "I love it."

Her hands felt around her back until she shakily removed the bra and stood there with her arms crossed. Andy tilted his head but didn't move her arms, instead kissing her again and pushing their bodies closer. Suddenly, all that worry passed and she just wanted to grab the back of his head and push him as near as possible. Walking backward with him, they approached her bed until April's sitting down and Andy's moving down her again, kneeling on the floor.

He passed the valley between her breasts and his mouth immediately sought out her nipple. It was basically the only thing he had to go off of, she noted, but didn't really care that much when he sucked and kept that pressure against her until she moaned. 

"April, you have the best boobs ever," Andy said with a smile, "like, you don't even know-"

"Oh, shut up," April laughed, but he kept a hand there, pinching softly. "Oh, fuck."

"A-ha! I found your weakness," he returned and pinched down again, this time harder until April lolled her head back and nearly fell into the bed. "Seriously, the best..."

April smiled with her eyes closed, appreciating that blast of nerves every time he pressed his fingers or his teeth together. He did move down again, this time finding her own jeans and making her take a deep breath as he slid them off slowly. April squeezed her eyes tight, trying to forget that she was coated in marks all over and how he'd react to seeing a few nicks on her outer thighs. The last thing she expected was for him to laugh.

Opening her eyes quickly, she looked down just in time to see him press down on the edge of her panties with his fingers and continue laughing. Propping his head on his hand, she regretted instantly her choice that morning.

"Really, Ludgate?" he gave a short laugh again and pressed his mouth to that same edge, his lips so close to her pussy that April gave an audible squeak. "Pink?"

"What, it's all I had," she tried to explain it away. In all honesty she had plenty of panties, but these were the closest to her when she got up that morning. 

"They even have little white hearts on them," he laughed again, kissing every spot where there were hearts until she had to fall to her back. "That's amazing. They're so  _cute-_ "

"Oh God," she covered her face but gave up on all sense of dignity lost when his mouth moved further down her, still clothed. " _God_."

His warm, bruised lips met her labia pushing wet into the panties and April couldn't help but moan. She might have been inexperienced but she knew that was the best feeling of the whole night put together, and impatiently rolled her thighs in hopes of reaching the point where that was nothing compared to being bare and meeting him. Andy continually pressed into the soaked bit of underwear, trailing his lips up and down her, before she moved his head herself.

Dragging him up the edge, she felt him laugh against the bit of skin there as fingers moved to the underside of the apparently hilarious panties. She knew that the moment he pulled her free he was going to have a fit and refuse to go down on her. There wasn't anything unusual about her, she just felt some odd twinge that told her he was going to be grossed out by something. 

Instead the underwear slipped off of her easily and his mouth kept moving down until he met the opening of her slit and stopped briefly. By now she had shifted back a bit so that her legs could sit on the bed a bit and Andy's hands kept running motions along her inner thighs that were making her insides do somersaults and when he finally reached her pussy he stopped to move back to her thighs. It was only for a moment and he returned to her, sopping wet, and let his mouth take her clit entirely.

"Oh... Oh,  _Oh fuck_ ," she moaned, her hands reaching out her blankets and then finding a pillow behind her head to squeeze. "Andy, Andy... oh."

She kept muttering things but the only part of her entire body that needed attention, Andy was giving her. One hand that had moved on her thighs found its way to her lips, spreading her so fucking comfortably that she felt like it was just a natural extension of things when a finger penetrated and she squealed so loudly she shoved the pillow into her face. Even a half-inch of his finger felt like an incredible effort for her to take, but combined with the movement of his tongue as it flicked her over and over again the only thing she could do was whine.

They were the most embarrassing series of noises she'd ever made, but with Andy on his knees in front of her it didn't seem to matter. Besides, the pillow blocked most of the sound anyways. It didn't matter though, because April was starting to lose focus and an incredible wave of relaxation, and somehow the tightest flexing of her muscles she'd ever felt, passed over her until she shook slightly and thrust her hips into Andy. 

"And that," he said, smacking his lips but not removing his finger from pumping into her gently, "is the first time I made April Ludgate come."

When she craned her head to look at him he was smiling like an idiot but his finger - God, one knuckle or two, she couldn't remember but he wasn't stopping - was making her comebacks all vapid and thin.

"That's the... shit, that's the first time anyone other than me made April Ludgate come," she said hoarsely, arching her back when he thrust into her harder, probably accidentally, and made her come all over again.

"Whoa, really?" and there wasn't any weird tinge to his voice. 

"Yeah," she breathed out, calmly relaxing with his finger still inside unmoving and filling her like she never knew.

It was an odd sensation she never imagined existed - at least with his finger, because it just felt plain and ordinary with her own hand and she was afraid for unknown and likely unsound reasons that she was just too small to fit anything - but April couldn't get enough of it. When he eventually pulled out of her April groaned and slid down the bed closer to him until Andy just smiled and laughed. 

"I think that has to wait... you fuckin' drained me, dude," he laughed, shaking his head.

"I just want it again," she rolled her hips back and forth. "Please."

"Your wish is my command," he laughed again and let his mouth drop to her pussy once more.

It was all over in a matter of a minute, his hand pumping again in that same incredible pattern with his mouth pulling and nibbling until she came hard again. Nothing in her life compared at all to that second, or at least in the sense of pleasure and feeling completely at peace, so April just let it wash over her like she'd never let anything just sit with her before. Normally there was too much thought. This time, however, she just treasured Andy fucking her simultaneously with his mouth and his fingers.

It didn't make her feel tiny and unwanted. Andy hungrily lapping her up, literally devouring her and her juices, just made her moan into that pillow until her breaths all left her and she could feel ever nerve ending exploding outward in some kind of desperate plea for closure. It didn't help that it was insanely hot staring down and watching Andy intently nibble at her, his hand working mysteriously beneath his chin.

"You _are_ small," he said before giving tiny amounts of pressure with his teeth to her clit. "Perfect, small, and you taste amazing."

If she thought three was impossible, the fourth - right when he tasted her again and nearly bit down on her - made absolutely no sense. April gave up trying to explain any of it to herself, since in the end she knew this was the best she was going to get from him when he left that night never to talk to her again, so she sat back and breathed hard. Removing the pillow, she felt Andy replace her underwear and that might have been the sweetest gesture of everything that night.

He flopped down next to her and he looked equally beaten. His mouth was still wet and there was even a dribble of liquid running down his chin. Staring at that, she moved to kiss him and couldn't get the exhilarating taste of both of them out of her mouth. 

After a few moments they broke apart, April's lips actually hurting a little bit now from pressing her teeth against Andy's bottom lip and him returning with a little less force but enough to make her squirm in place.

"Good?" Andy asked, still breathing hard from both of their comedowns. "Was it, y'know-"

"I can't think straight," April explained. "I might sleep for twenty hours, I can't think of anything other than you staying in this bed, and I think my legs are made of jelly."

"So that's a yes?" he inquired with a straight face before she smacked his arm and stood up.

When she bent over to pick up her shirt and his clothes she knew it was a mistake, but turning around only saw Andy staring at her again. Seeing him like, looking so fondly and with a smirk, made her feel  _good_. Not in the same way that his mouth did, but she felt at peace with things. Her body didn't feel disgusting to just sit in and her skin felt a little more comfortable.

If there was anything about Andy that she loved it was that feeling, definitely.

"So... you gonna stay?" she asked him meekly after pulling her shirt over her head and he still hadn't put on pants.

"I thought that was like... implored or something," he nodded, clearly happy with his choice of words.

"Implied. It was implied," she smiled and sat down, hooking her arms around his neck again and never moving her eyes off of him. "I love you."

"Yeah, love you too," he grinned and moved in for a kiss before rolling backward onto the bed and pulling the covers over him. "I'm a pretty good cuddler, though, so I hope you're into that."

April only gave him a genuine, ear-to-ear grin that she couldn't remember ever giving anyone. She didn't want to sit there and think about how good it felt that Andy looked at her like that, but at the same time sitting there in her bed with his arms wrapped around her was kind of awesome too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Giving kudos and comments is like getting drunk with your high school friends on New Year's Eve - the best idea you could ever have.


End file.
